Rewritten Fellings
by XyaoiXfreakX
Summary: MAY NOT BE COMPLETEING After Ed returns from dropping Al of to stay with Winry, he is visited by a certan guest that he thought was locked up. EnvyXedRoyXedEnvy sat on a rooftop watching the unsuspecting passerbys below him, as he scanning each one with h
1. Forgoten Love

Warning: Rated T for language, sexual content and a bit of abuse. Also contains yaoi content, if you don't like it then I suggest you hit that'Back' button right now.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, I really wish I did though...starts saving up money

Author Note: My first fanfic so i hope you like it

Al:how could you not put me in the story -crys-

me:uhh...

Ed/Envy: -lauging at them-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Summary: After Ed returns from dropping Al of to stay with Winry, he is visited by a certan guest that he thought was locked up. (EnvyXed)/(RoyXed)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter One- Rewritten Fellings**

Envy sat on a rooftop watching the unsuspecting passerbys below him, as he scanning each one with his unnaturally slitted violet eyes, that widened as he spotted the blond haird chibi, who he had waited weeks to see since he left to take Alphones to stay with Winry.

"So your finally back my chibi-san" he said with a devilish grin spreading across his face, as he fallowed the chibi hopping from rooftop to rooftop with such grace and elegance back to his apartment that the state had given him and his brother.

Edward unlocked the door and entered the tiny apartment he discared his coat of into the corner, as he layed down on the black couch that lie in the middle of the room, he layed there for a few minutes then drifted of to sleep. Envy crept silently up to Edward's window as he slipped through it, he found his blond Haired chibi asleep on the chouch. Envy grinned, then positioned himself ever so carefully so he would not wake the sleeping blond. Envy licked the blond's nose, which caused Ed to groan, as soon as Ed opened his mouth Envy locked lips with him and began licking the inside of Ed's mouth which earned him a low moan from the chibi. After that he sucked on Ed's tongue taking in the taste of the blond. After a few minutes envy broke the kiss as he moved lower down the chibi's body he began pulling Ed's tank top off as he liked, and nipped at the skin around his belly button, that caused Ed to let out a low moan, and open his eyes slightly still half asleep.

"Come on chibi-san moan again" Envy said grinning, as he continued to kiss, and nip at the skin, as Ed let out another moan now waking up fully. Envy noticed this and moved back up toward the chibis mouth but stopped as his neck as he began kissing and nipping at the skin.

"E-Envy" ed stuttered now waking up fully.

"So chibi-san you finally decided to wake up" he said said sitting up still straddling the chibi.

"Why are you here, your suppost to be locked up with the rest of your kind" he said glaring up at him with his golden eyes.

"You know i couldn't stay away from my chibi-san" Envy purred.

"I don't belong to-" he yelled before Envy silenced him by pulling him up and locking lips with him. Even though Ed's mind protested his body begged for more of the since touch, as he pulled the sin down, while exploring his mouth as he took in the sins taste, until they broke the kiss in need of breath. Envy undid the red pony tail that held Ed's hair in a tight braid, as Envy did that he pushed him down holding the automail blade to the palm trees throat,

"Whats wrong chibi-san" Envy purred paying no mind to the blade that cut his skin tight shirt.

"Don't call me that" Ed growled

"Why not the name suits-" "shut up" ed yelled as anger flashed in his golden eyes "get out" he growled.

"But edo-kun don't you want me first" Envy said making Ed turn as dark as his coat. "or would you prefer that girl" he said changing into winry.

"Why the hell would i like that blond haired, wrench throwing, phyco"he yelled "Good because its so much easer to fuck you if i was a guy" envy said changing back into his original form as he pinned Edward down on to the chouch "Now I will be back tomorrow, and if your not here i will kill that girl and your brother"he whispered in Ed's ear, as Ed's golden eyes widened. Envy stole one last kiss before disappearing into the night. Ed looked at the time then discarded his pants and shirt as he crawled into the bed and fell asleep thinking about what the sin had said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Edward was awakened by a knock at the door. He got up still half asleep and answered it. Coronal Mustang stood at the door as rain poured around him "Full metal I came to give you a ride, but it looks like your not ready" he said as Ed blushed slightly as he hurried to get dressed, Roy noticed a little reminder Envy had left and eds shirt in the corner, but before he could ask Ed was ready.

He wore his normal outfit accept his hair, it wasn't in its normal braid, but pulled back into a tight pony tail. They soon reached the central building, as Ed got stuck as Roy's paper pusher yet again. At the end of the day he snuck into Roy's office forgetting about Envy's threat he fell asleep on the chouch. When Roy found him he covered him up with a blanket, since it was rather late and still pouring rain outside he decided to let Ed stay the night there. Envy was furious that Ed had not come since he waited for him since 5 pm. Roy had driven to Eds house to get him a change of clothes. He was surprised to find a tiny black kitten with violet eyes waiting there. Roy grabbed a pair of eds clothes then left.

"Why did he come here and take eds clothes" he said changing back to his normal form as he heard the car drive away.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Ed woke up kinda surprised to find himself in Roy's office until he remembered he fell asleep there. He looked up to the window it was still pouring rain. He noticed a change of clothes on the table since no one was around he changed, but as he slipped on his pants Roy walked in holding a tray with some tea and pocky on it that he had brought for him. After he put his belt on he began drinking the tea with Roy. Ed had left his hair down that made Roy blush slightly, he had often been fond of the chibi but could never show it, but when ed stuck a piece of pocky halfway in his mouth Roy took the other half in his causing them to kiss.

"W-what was t-that for" Ed asked blushing slightly

"lets just keep this between us ok" Roy said smiling at him sweetly and poked Eds reddened cheeks.

There was a few minutes of silence until Roy broke it "When did you get a kitten i thought you hated them"

Ed almost choked on his tea "What kitten" he said looking at Roy oddly

"the black one with the violet eyes" he said looking at him oddly. "Ow no i forgot" he said to himself as he braided his hair. He was about to go out the door into the rain, but Roy had grabbed his arm "I'll drive you, i cant afford for you to get sick" he said smiling sweetly.

They soon reached Eds home. "Are you sure you will be ok" Roy asked as Edward "ya he said entering the house and closing the door only to be pinned to the wall bye Envy

"so chibi-san were were you last night" envy said grinning phycotical

"I stayed at the central building because it was pouring."he said nervously

"With that fire alchemist, am i right" he said pressing his body against the younger alchemist causing him to blush

"nothing happened"he growled

"fine but we still need to finish what we started" he said as he began stripping the chibi of his clothing until he reached his pants, Ed pushed him away "I don't want to do this" he said nervously. Envy didn't care what he wanted "Fine then i didn't want to get my hands dirty but it looks like I'm guna have to-" he paused to see the alchemist reaction. Edwards eyes had widened "Unless you do as I say" he said standing in front of the blond. "A-Alright" he said "Good" Envy said grinning as he pulled Ed into the room and pushed him on the bed, then saddled him. Ed wasn't even putting up a fight which made him angry "Come on shorty i know you want this" he said grinning "

WHO YOU CALLING A TINY SPECK OF DUST SMALLER THAN AN ANT THAT YOU CANT EVEN SEE UNDER A MICROSCOPE" he yelled as envy grinned "I'll make you a deal chibi-san" envy purred "what" he said blushing because Envy was running his finger over his muscles. "You will be my boyfriend then i won't harm your precious brother and that girl" he said "fine" ed responded. Envy leaned down and kissed the blond pationitaly, as Ed ran his hand through the sins hair, but stopped as he heard a knock at the door. Envy was getting annoyed as he changed into the kitten again and followed ed to the door, as he answered it Roy stood in the door way "Ed i...Brought you some food i though you would be hungry, i brought a treat for the kitten two." he said as ed moved to let him in. Envy stayed close to ed fallowing his every step. They sat at the table as Roy gave ed his food, Envy jumped up on eds lap and nuzzled into it making ed blush. Roy gave a tiny fish to Envy but he just hissed at "he doesn't eat fish" he said giving Envy a piece of his food. A few minutes of silence until ed got up and discarded his plate "Ed i need to tell you something important"Roy said "one of the humunculi broke free of the prision, its the one named Envy i believe, but thats not what i wanted to tell you"he paused"i-i want you to be my boyfriend" he said blushing a bit. Ed blushed a bit but said nothing as he looked down envy hissed at Roy as he stood behind ed.

"whats wrong" Roy asked

"he already has a boyfriend" said Envy as he changed into his original form as he wrapped his arms around eds waist.

"Y-You Y-Your"he stuttered pulling his gloves out ready to attack as soon as ed was out of the way.

"Yes I'm Envy the one who escaped" he laughed as he pulled eds chin up as he locked lips with the chibi, which caused Roy to blush slightly.

"now if you don't mind we were in the middle of something" Envy said pulling ed closer to him as Ed blushed.

"Ed get away from him" Roy yelled ready to attack the sin.

"Don't touch him, and get out" Ed growled as he glared at the older alchemist.

"ya you heard him" Envy said licking Eds reddened cheeks. Roy started blushing as he left.

"now your all mine" Envy said as he pulled the blond onto the chouch, and began kissing him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The 8th sin

Im so sorry it took so long i moved and i had to wait for my mom to let me hook up the somp so here it is i hope you enjoy

Warning: Rated T for sexual contactand bad launguidge

Summery: Edward has lost his whatch and Mustang says he will not be a certified state alchamist unles he finds it. There is also a new charector introduced into the story

Disclamer: no i dont own full metal alchemist...but in my own little world i do :P

Ed:Why am i always the one to get sick- And im not afreaid of lightning.

Envy:Yes you are chibi-san dont deny it

Ed: -giving Envy the death glare

Envy:anyways the readers are probobaly getting bored of us so red this story

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edward awoke the next day to find himself laying naked next to the sin, as he sat up the blanket covers his waist. He glanced up at the clock on his dresser "Dammit I'm going e late" he said as he got up but Envy pulled him back down

"stay here" he wined pulling the blond closer as his body brushed against the younger alchemist causing him to blush

"I-I cant mustang will have my head" he said getting up and slipping some clean clothes on, as Envy came up behind him wrapping his arms around the boys waist.

"He can have your head as long as i get your ass" Envy teased as Edward blushed furiously, as he braided his hair and left. Envy who had gotten dressed and said he would be back to see him later on that night.

--------------------------------------------------

As Edward walked down the dampened streets, his boots splashed in the puddle's as the clouds lingered above him in the darkening sky. As he walked it started to rain as people around him began opening there umbrellas. "I really need to buy one" he sighed as he walked into a small cafe that was playing jazz music, and everyone was wearing black, as a girl about the same age,and height, as him sat on a tool reading a poem. She had read hair that had dark navy blue tips at its ends, she wore a dark navy blue jacket with a white wolf with icy blue eyes on it, she had black baggy jeans also. Edward couldn't take his eyes of her as he sat down and listened to her poem. After a few minutes everyone had left Edward approached the girl "I liked your poem" he said sweetly as the girl looked around "looks like your the only one" she said as she packed her back up. "the rain has stopped, no wonder everyone left" she said quietly. "owh no im late" Edward said as he ran out as his watch slipped of the chain. "hey wait" she yelled but Edward was already gone. She picked up the watch "hes a state alchemist" she said examining the pocket watch.

------------------------------------------------

As Ed reached the central building he walked up to Roy's office to find him buried under a mound of paperwork

"Your late full metal" he said coldly as he continued to scribble on a piece of paper.

" I got caught by the rain" he said sitting on the couch.

"were is your watch" Roy asked as his eyes narrowed.

"its right he-"he said as he dug in his pockets until he noticed it was gone

" I m-must of dropped it" he laughed nervously

" find it or you will not be a state alchemist anymore" Roy said coldly as Edward left.

--------------------------------------------------

She opened the what as she examined it closely, as she noticed the words "Don't forget" engraved into it, she closed the watch as she stuck it in her pocket, as she left the cafe and walked down the dampened streets as the rain sprinkled around her. She walked up to the library as she showed the watch, Edward had spotted her and the watch as he ran after her, but the guards would not Left him pass. so he waited for the girl to come out but when she didn't show he got up and went home.

-----------------------------------------------------

Envy was lying on the couch fiddling with a knife, as Edward walked in,

"why so late chibi-san" Envy asked as he threw the knife into a wall.

"My watch was stolen, and i have been tracking the girl who took it all day." he said as he sat down on the couch near the sin tiredly. Envy crawled up to the alchemist as he snuggled up to him, which caused Edward to blush.

" how about i get that watch back for you" he said licking the blonds lips. "don't kill her" ed said blushing as he bit the sins tongue playfully, as Envy straddled the younger boy pinning him down as he kissed him. A loud bang from outside the window which made Edward jump causing the sin to fall backward onto the wooden table.

"is the chibi scared of a little lightning." Envy said grinning as he balanced himself on the table looking the blond strait in the eyes with his violet ones.

"N-No its just-it startled m-me" he lied nervously as the rain began pounding at the small window in the room. Edward yawned again as sleep began to consume him "I'm going to go to sleep" he said getting up, and walking to his room, as he discarded him clothes and slipped on a pair of Grey boxer and a black tank top. After that he crawled onto the bed and feel asleep. Envy decided to let the blond sleep for a while as he layed on the couch as his dark green strands of hair covered his face as he fell asleep from boredom on the couch.

-----------------------------------------------

Envy woke up the next morning because of the blinding sunlight coming from the window. He got up as he walked over to Edward's room to find him still asleep. Envy went into the bathroom and started a shower as he removed his clothes and got in. After a little while he got out and wrapped a towel around his waist and went to check on Edward who was still asleep. Envy noticed that Edward was looking ill and sweating even though he wasn't under the covers, Envy placed a hand on the boys forehead "he has a fever" he said as he removed his hand and went back to the bathroom and dried of as he put his clothes back on, then rummaged in the cabinets for something to help the blond. A few minutes later he found a bottle that said "Fever Reducer". "this should work" he said as he grabbed the bottle bringing it to Edward. "Edo-kun wake up u need to take this" he said shaking the boy who did not wake, so Envy poured some of the medicine into Ed's mouth, but Edward kept coughing it up. Envy was getting frustrated, so he poured some of it in his own mouth as he locked lips with the chibi causing him to swallow the medicine. After he sat up next to the chibi, Edward opened his eyes slightly and pulled the sin back don't kissing him, as Envy saddled the boy running his gloved hand over Edward's muscles, but stopped as he noticed how hot Edward's body was. He broke the kiss as he sat up "chibi-san you need to rest" he said as he got off him.

Edward grabed his skort pulling him back onto the bed "stay with me" he said quietly, his golden eyes staring up at the sin. Envy blushed slightly as he nodded then layed down next to the blond wrapping his arms around the boys waist as they slept.

--------------------------------------------------

Envy woke up to a loud knock at the front door. He got up to find Edward still asleep, so he went and answered the door, to find Roy glaring at him

"were is Edward" he asked

"sleeping and I'm not going to wake him" Envy growled.

"Fine then, tell him he has one more day to find his watch" Roy said coldly. Envy slammed the door as he went back to Edward's room to find him still asleep. Envy placed a gloved hand on the blonds forehead,"his fever has gone down" he said as he walked over to eds dresser and began rummaging threw it until he found some paper and a pen. He wrote a note on it " i have gone to find that girl be back later". He placed the note were Ed would see it, as he left.

-------------------------------------------------------

As Envy walked down the street discized as the chibi he note the girl that Edward had described walking down th street. "finally" he said as he walked up to the girl "hey can i see that watch" he asked as the girl handed it to him. Envy opened it and noticed it was Edward's

"thanks you i have been meaning to get this back" Envy said grinning as he shape shifted back into his original form since the streets were empty.

He jumped up on a building.

"hey wait" the girl yelled as she chased the sin. Envy had stopped at a roof to see if the girl was still chasing him, but only saw a a white wolf with black ears that had red markings along them. The wolf stood below envy growling as it glared up at him with its icy-blue eyes

"So girl what exactly are you" Envy asked looking the wolf strait in the eyes. There was a flash of light as the girl changed into her original form.

"I don't know and i need that watch to find out" she said as Envy jumped down in front of her.

"tell me whats your name" Envy asked

"M-My name is havoc but I just want to be called Koru" she said backing away a bit.

"do you have a simble like this" he asked pointing to the oroboros on his thigh. She looked closely at it, as her eyes widened then she removed her jacket revealing a red oroboro on her right shoulder half-way covered by a black tank top.

Envy grinned "your a humunculi" he said still grinning as he fiddled with Ed's watch. She slipped her jacket back on.

"Come with me" Envy said as he started to walk toward the blonde's house as the girl fallowed.

--------------------------------------------------------

Edward had woken up several hours later after the sin had left. He got up and read the note, then slipped on a pair of jeans and a black T-shirt, as he went into the living room and layed on the couch, turning on the T.V as he waited for the sin to return.

--------------------------------------------------------

Envy and Koru soon reached the house, as Envy opened the door he noticed the blond asleep on the couch

"you can stay the night here in that room" envy said pointing to the empty room, as he picked up the blond. She nodded as she walked int o the room and closed the door. Envy carried Ed into the room as he layed him down on the bed, as he picked up the bottle of medicine. "Can cause drowsiness" he said setting it back down and checking to see if the blonde's fever had gone down by placing a gloved hand on his forehead. "Well at least his fever has gone donw...Wait why am i being so nice" he said to himself as he thought about it for a minute, but then decided to go to sleep as he layed down next to the chibi as he pulled him closer as he slept.

----------------------------------------------------------

Koru layed down on the bed staring up at the ceiling "How does he know so much about me that i down" she said then removed her jacket as she fell asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Edward was awoken by the sin shaking him "wake up chibi-san i have something for you"Envy said as

edward groaned "what" he groaned opening his eyes slightly. envy was holding the watch up just above the blonde's reach

" my watch" he said jumping up tring to reach is. Envy was having fun teasing the boy, but Edward was just getting mad "Give it" he yelled as Koru woke up

"Whats going on" she said sleepily as she got up and walked over to Edward's room still half asleep.

"Come on chibi-san you can get it if you try" Envy teased.

"Just give it" Ed yelled as he tacked the sin onto the ground pinning him down and saddling him.

"whats going on" Koru asked rubbing her eye still half asleep.

"Hey your that girl who took my watch" he said as Envy pushed him over and pinning him down straddling him.

"Shes a humunculi so i said sh could stay till I take her to Lust" Envy said liking Ed's cheeks that had started to turn red. Koru just nodded and went back to the room and fell asleep. Envy slipped the pocket watch into eds pockets he sat up

" so chibi, are you going to take the day off , or go to work" Envy asked

"I could take the day off but i will have to report to mustang that i found my watch" he said as Envy grinned

"Mustang can wait" he said as he leaned down and locked lips with the blond. Ed blushed as he returned the kiss playing with The sins tongue as he felt the sin's hand moving down his stomach and toward his pants.


	3. Chapter 3

.net/~hybridchaos

Sorry to tell you all this, but if you haven't figured this out after...Well a few years since this has been posted I will NOT be continuing this story, in fact I have completely moved to another account. So if you wish to follow me please look up my new pen name hybridchaos.


End file.
